True Dauntless
by AndyFeathersPotter
Summary: Carolyn Pedrad was going to take her aptitude test when the train she's on stopped. M for sexual chapters, sequel to Erudite in Disguise.
1. Chapter 1

I was on my way to my aptitude test when the train stopped. I flew forward, I slipped out of the train barely holding on. My fingers grip the edges and I look down at the ten story drop below me. I pushed myself up as my left arm slipped  
off. "Come on Carolyn!"  
I pulled with my right arm and threw my self onto the train. I called my mom. She didn't pick up,  
 _Mom the train stopped, are you guys okay? I love you._

I called my dad who picked up and I said,  
 _Dad!_

 _Carolyn are you okay?_

 _Dad the train is stopped!_

 _The power is out here, Four is fixing it. It should be back up soon._

 _Dad where's mom?_

 _I don't know, did you call her?_

 _Yes she didn't pick up!_

 _I will look into it._

I heard a whistle and saw a blinding light through the windows. I sent my dad a message _SOS_. I heard a bang as the moving train collided with the one I was on. I jumped out of the side onto the roof. I looked into the first car  
and saw a little girl trapped in some rubble. I swing myself into the car, I pull her out. She gives me a huge hug I say,"Stay here!"  
I move to the other train and hear gunshots. Suddenly a bullet flew through the roof and hit my leg, there was another one, this time my shoulder, then one more into my hand, that I had put on the roof to steady myself,and I hit the tin roof  
with a thump. Blood drips, down over the windows and I pull myself to the stopped train. I push myself over the gap and into a car with Marlene and I say,"Help."  
The world goes black and I feel nothing.

I wake up to a bright light and my dad says,"Thank god, Carolyn! Theo and I were so worried!"  
Theo was my eleven year old brother. He was pale with blond hair and grey eyes, just like my mother. I had light brown skin, chocolate colored hair, and brown eyes. I also had some curves! All the men in Dauntless had fallen for  
me. I say,"Where is mom?"  
"Carolyn that power outage was a diversion, Erudite defectors took her."  
"Dammit!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short first chapter I have to go on vacation in twenty minutes, so this was rushed!**

 **The rest will be longer.**


	2. Taken

**Ellie's POV**  
I slowly opened my eyes to see nothing, was I dead? No, I can still feel that I'm tied to a chair. Suddenly the door flies open and a man walks in holding Tobias. I yell,"Four!"  
He says,"Three!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"They were gonna kill Tris, what about you?"  
"Carolyn."  
The man says,"There now you have a friend."  
I ask,"Why are we here, what the hell do you want?"  
"Don't know lady, don't care."  
He leaves the room and I remember what happened,  
 _Flashback_

 _I look around the room, ten kidnappersdead, twenty to go. A man that looks like the leader says,"Put your gun down lady!"_

 _"No"_

 _"We will kill Carolyn!"_

 _"What!"_

 _"We sent a train to crash into hers, she went to try and help others my man shot her once already, if you keep going we will kill her."_

 _I shoot another kidnapper and then another and he says,"Twice more"_

 _I know he's not bluffing, I let my gun fall to the ground with a loud clatter. A man grabs me from behind and injects me with something as I fall limp to the ground_

 **Carolyn's POV**

As soon as Four had been discovered missing initiation had been sort of postponed, the initiates get to stay until their instructors come back. We were all on edge, the leaders were pulling their hair out. I saw Caleb Eaton, my boyfriend,  
and said,"Caleb, how are you?"  
"Horrible."  
"Me too."  
Tris walked by and said,"Carolyn, would you, Theo, and Uri come over for dinner tonight?"  
"Of course Mrs. Eaton."  
"Call me Tris, but not in front of the initiates, then you call me six."  
"Ok see you later!"  
I was walking along the Chasm and a man slaps my butt. I grab his hand and pull him over the Chasm and say,"You might want to reconsider."  
He just mutters something about an apology and I release him. I walk back home, people give me nods of sympathy, Three and Four are not people youmourn for, cry for, except their families. I said,"Dad can I have some credits?"  
"For what?"  
"We are going to the Eaton's for dinner."  
"Dinner with a Stiff."  
"You married a Nose."  
"Touchè"  
"I hope there's cake!"  
"Me too, pick some up while your out!"  
"Got it dad!"

I called my cousin, Bella, and said,  
 _Bella?_

 _Carolyn?_

 _How is Candor?_

 _Good, how is Dauntless?_

 _The thing is…_

 _Your mother and Four, everyone knows_

 _Yeah, it's been rough_

 _Hey, everything will be okay, Three and Four are heroes_

 _Anyway, I was thinking, Do you want to hang out soon?_

 _Of course, but can we do it in Candor?_

 _Sure, pansycake_

I sigh, Bella had transferred to Candor, this year, my mother had changed some laws and we could visit her whenever we wanted. I then sent a text to Lynn and Marlene's adopted daughter, Laura.  
 _Laura I need help!_

 _What is it now?_

 _Date!_

 _Again, I can't be there right now._

 _Why do I keep you around for?_

 _Haha! Gtg_

I run to the market and pick up a cake and some beer. I walk home. I wonder why my mother was kidnapped? Was it because of the laws? Or was it because she was in The Overthrowing? **A/N so Carolyn doesn't know that Ellie killed Jeanine.**

 ****

 **Two hours later**

We knock on the door and Jackson, Tris' four year old son, opened it. We walked in to see Tori rushing around, my dad said,"Tori what happened?"  
She just keeps running around frantically.  
I yell,"Tori!"  
She stops, my dad says,"Tori what happened?"  
She looked at us and I saw that her eyes were red and puffy, she says,"Uriah the leaders are holding a meeting in the Pit, Carolyn you take Theo, Caleb, and Jackson, start packing we are moving you to Amity."  
"Tori, what about our dad?"  
"We don't believe he is in danger, but he will go to Candor after the meeting."  
"Tori what happened?"  
"Tris was taken."


	3. Amity

I say,"Theo, only one backpack full of things, alright?"  
He nods, I hug him and he says,"Why do we need to go?"  
I say,"I don't know, something about mom."  
I throw some clothes and cake mix in my bag. I put my phone in along with my mother's bracelet. I grab some headphones, a coat, and some pajamas. I throw the leather jacket over my dress and boots, put my hair up and say,"Theo it's time  
to go."  
"No!"  
"Theo!"  
"I am staying!"  
"I am bringing cake."  
"I don't care!"  
"Theo Tori is a leader we do what she says, okay?"  
"Okay."  
I meet Caleb and Jacksonat the train station. Caleb says,"Jack hasn't learned how to jump on the train."  
I pull him on my shoulders and say,"Come on guys."  
The train ride there was almost silent, when I say,"We're jumping."  
I fly off the train and land on my feet, Caleb does the same, Theo lands on his ankle wrong. I say,"Here come the banjo strumming softies. Johanna Reyes says,"Welcome to Amity, let me show you to your rooms."  
"Thank you, Ms. Reyes." I say.  
"It was only right, your mother helped a lot of people."  
"I have heard that a lot."  
"She saved lives, I hope we find her."  
"Me too."  
"Three, Four, Six all gone."  
"Look, no offense, but would you shut up! We had to leave our homes and your being insensitive!"  
"Anyway, you will have to work while here."  
"Ugh!"  
I walk to my room to see a note that says  
 _If you ever want to see your families again come to the train stop tomorrow at five_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I live in North Carolina and Florence is hurting my writing, rest will be way longer!**


	4. Transmitters

**Ellie's POV**

The door opens and a masked man walks in. Four, Tris, and I look at him and I say,"Lemme me guess, this is revenge?"

He says,"You have no idea."

"At least tell us who you are."

"Let's wait until our last few guests arrive."

The door slams and I say,"it's definitelyTori, Uri, and maybe Zeke."

Four said,"Ellie, I think it will definitely be Uri, and Carolyn, Caleb, Jackson, and Theo."

"No, no way!"

 **Few hours, maybe days later, time is weird here**

I see the door open and a bloody Uri is thrown in, sometime earlier they had moved us, but blimdfolded us at the same time, we were in a room, no windows, one light. I yell,"Uri!"

He says,"You're alive!"

"So are you!"

He just kisses me. Minutes later Tori and Zeke are thrown in, I say,"Welcome to the party!"

Zeke just sits down and says,"Guys Shauna's pregnant and I'm stuck here."

Tori says,"George just got back, and now I'm gone."

I say,"Guys, we need to know their intentions, no one will hurt you in this room, who is Divergent?"

Tires says,"Me, duh."

Then Four nods. I say,"You were on Eric's watch list, Max didn't let him push you, he was gonna make me do it."

Then some armed guards come in and grab me, they pull me away from everyone else. I have at least five guns pointed at me, two on me as I'm pushed forward. I am shoved in a room and tied to a chair. Then the masked man comes out, he

says,"Ellie, long time," he pulls a strap on the chair across my neck. He says,"I remember the last time I saw you, you were so obedient, then, you met them, I have watched you transform into a traitor. I am here to fix you, and Tori, and Zeke,

/and lastly Uriah."

I choke out,"Four Tris?"

He says,"That's the best part! You will kill them!"

I say,"Never!"

"Remember Jeanine's old technology, I improved it. You, Tori, Zeke, and your beloved Uriah will inject them into the entire Dauntless population."

"Fucking monster!"

He just says,"Time for the operation! Men I need to move her!"

Four men untie me and move me into a room, all it had was a metal table. They slam me onto it. I struggle against their hands, one man puts his hand onto my throat. I start slipping as they take my left arm and tie it to the table, they

do the same with my right. He moves his hand and puts a strap around my neck. As soon as he gets my legs strapped in Cara is shoved in, a gun on her head, she goes to work. I don't know what she's doing but it's painful and the masked man,

mm for short, stares down at me when she stop he says,"Now inject the transmitter."

Cara slowly removes the strap around my neck and injects me with an orange serum. She straps it on again, but this time not as tight. I give her a look of gratitude, the mm refused to numb me and the entire time I was screaming. The

mm says,"Bring her up here!"

A guard grabs me by the hair after taking off my restraints and drags me over to the mm. He throws me at his feet, I try to get up and the guard pushes me over with even more force. The mmsays,"Now we have some real fun!"y

He pulls off his belt and yanks off my shirt. He says,"Traitor!"

He snaps the belt across my back. "Traitor!"

Again, and again, and again. It goes on for what feels like hours. He pulls my hair to another room. This one had a fire with a hot poker, he says,"Tell me where George and Amar are!"

"No!"

He pulls out the poker and jabs it at my stomach, he does this ten times and pulls me into another room. This one had a target. He straps my arms and legs to it and says,"Where are they?"

I say,"Not…tellin…ya…"

He grabs a pistol and curls his finger around the trigger and I see it in slow motion. He pulls the trigger and I see the bullet spinning towards me, it clips my shoulder and he says,"Ready to talk?"

"Dauntless, …they…are…in…Dauntless."

He grabs me by the hair and drags me into the room with everyone else and tosses me my shirt he says,"See ya later…sis."

He leaves the room as I break down. Tobias says,"Ellie, what happened?"

I say,"He…is…my…brother. He…is…Eric."

Uri says,"No I killed him! I threw him over the Chasm!"

Tris says,"Just like George, Amar, and I were."

Tobias says,"Ellie, your back."

I tear away from him and say," 's fine!"

"Ellie, it is not fine!"

" Tori, I'm so sorry, George."

Tori says,"What about about George?"

"Eric asked where he was, he…he"

Four says,"Ellie! Stop, what did he do to you?"

I pull Four over and say,"Your next Four, he's gonna kill you, he's gonna kill you and make me watch."


	5. Meeting

**Carolyn's POV**  
"Caleb come on!"  
"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes, our parents could be dying!"  
"Fine,"  
Caleb and I snuck out to get to the train station. Theo could cover for us. I was going to go first, if it was dangerous then Caleb would run away. It was a good plan. I get there and Caleb hides behind a wall. I see a masked  
man, the mm, and he says,"Carolyn Pedrad?"  
"Who are you?"  
"A person you never got to know"  
"Where are my parents?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"You said that I would be able to find my parents if I met with you!"  
"You'll find them alright!"  
I slowly back away and he yells,"Men, get my niece here, she wants to find her parents so badly."  
Shit! I turn and grab Caleb, we run to Amity, but they're still on our tails! We turn and run into the factionless sector. I sit down in the middle of a group of people and motion for them to be quiet. I see the guards walk past, I keep  
my head down. I pull out my gun. It was unnoticeable when I hear,"I got one!"  
I turn and see the guard holding up a factionless woman. She looked like me. I aim my gun at his arm, I squeeze the trigger, and BOOM! The woman runs away. I grab Caleb and run ugh! We get to Erudite. I run inside  
and into the first room I see, the nurse's office. I say,"Please lady you have to help us! A man is trying to kidnap us!"  
She points to a closet. Caleb and I are in the small dark room pressed up against each other's bodies. He starts hyperventilating and I kiss him. He melts into it, that's when the nurse opens the door. She says,"My name is Cara.  
And I think you are a Prior, or whatever their last name is now, and a Pedrad?"  
"Yes! A man said we could find our parents, then he tried to kidnap us!" I said.  
"I had to operate on your mother last night."  
"What?"  
"The man didn't let me numb her. He wanted information."  
"Oh god!"  
"He took her away but I think they're defined in Erudite somewhere."  
"I will tell Tori!"  
"Guys Tori, Zeke, and Uriah, they were all taken"  
"Fine, we can tell loyal Dauntless!"  
"You don't have much time, they need information that only your mother has, to get that the masked man is going to murder Four, and Tris, he needs to kill the Divergents anyway."  
I walk out silently, what is my mother going through right now?  
 **Ellie's POV**

"Ellie this is pure fear, if you don't tell me who the Divergents are in Dauntless, I inject it into Uriah!"  
Uriah says,"Ellie, please don't do that. It's only me."  
"It's not only you Uri! It's everyone else! They have to go through all of this shit, because of me!"  
Eric says,"Are you volunteering?"  
"Yes, I am."  
Uri says,"No!"  
Eric says,"Guards bring Pedrad up here, Ellie go sit in the chair, Uriah you are an instructor correct?"  
He mutters,"Yes."  
I sit down and Eric straps me in, he takes the needle and inserts it into my skin, the walls melt away, Uri stands in front of me, he has Carolyn and Theo. Eric shoots them. "Stop! No, please no!"  
Then I see Eric, and he has a knife, as he brings it down,I shriek! I hear,"No, stop! I'll tell you!"  
Uriah run over to me as the simulation ends. He just kisses me. Eric says,"Write down their names."  
Uri writes down a lot of names. I mean a lot! The he motions to the guards, they pull Uri away, I am left in a room with Eric and I'm stuck in a chair. He says,"Remember the procedure that you underwent yesterday?"  
"I remember that you refused to numb it."  
"Well, it was sort of an enhancement, to say, it makes you stronger, faster when activated."  
"You're gonna activate it?"  
"Yes."  
 **Four's POV**

The door slams open, I expected to see Ellie being thrown in, but I see Ellie was the one who opened it. She was stiff, her eyes glazed. I say,"Everyone back away, protect Tris!"  
She says, in a robotic voice,"Tobias Eaton, I need Tobias Eaton."  
Uriah steps in front of her I say,"Uri, do-"  
Too late Ellie sticks her arm out. Uri flies across the room. She was so strong, I back up as she slowly walks towards me Zeke says,"Guys, what did Eric do to her?"  
"Transmitter Zeke, Tori, Uri, he'lldo the same to you! Tris, I love you!"  
She grabs my shirt. I pull her arm, and flip her over my head. I put my knee on her chest. She says,"Tobias Eaton, I need Tobias Eaton."  
She sits up as if nothing had happened, I go flying and hit the wall next to Tris. She grabs my left arm and yanks it up to my right shoulder. I am immobilized. She pushes me down the hall, I am shoved into a room. She throws me  
at some guards. I see Eric on a platform. She stands right next to him, like a dog! He says,"Amazing technology, I could tell her to do anything and she would have to do it!"  
I say,"You'll never get away with this!"  
He says,"I already have,"  
"You're a fucking asshole. She has kids!"  
"Yes Carolyn was quite nice, fast too, my stupid guards couldn't catch her, but her mommy could."  
Eric pushes a few buttons and Ellie falls to the ground at his feet I say,"What did you do to her?"  
"I deactivated the program."  
Ellie looks up at me, her black hair falling over her face, her grey eyes staring at me. She tries to stand, she looks like she knows it won't work. A guard pushes her back down. She looks up at Eric and says,"What happened?"  
I yell,"Sorry Three."  
I turn and run out of the room. Dodging bullets. I see a door and leave, I run to the factionless, I run to my mother, I will save them.  
 **Ellie's POV**

I sat in a room with Eric screaming at me he said,"You failed! How did you fail!"  
I reply calmly,"You were the one who told me what to do, so really it's your fault!"  
He says,"Go get Tris Prior."  
I snap up, the words played over and over, go get Tris Prior. 


	6. Identities

**Carolyn's POV**  
 **  
**  
I was walking down a hall in Dauntless. That's when I see them, Tori, Zeke, and my dad. My mother is nowhere! I don't have an uncleother that Zeke, and he was taken. So, my mother had a brother. I remember her saying  
he died in the uprising. I yell,"Dad! Tori! Uncle Zeke!"

They turn, my dad walks stiffly, his eyes glassy. That's when I run. I run into the control room, I remember my mother said that there was a secret room in here, for emergencies. I type in the code, 27391, and close the door right away. I  
pull up a chair and look at the reports of the uprising. I see a report on Tris, Four, and a woman named Ellie. I start flipping through the deaths. I pull out all of the transfers that died, then I get all of the Erudite that died.  
There is only one, Eric Coulter.  
I scream! I am so frustrated, I can't find anything on Eric! I can't find anything on this Ellie girl. That's when I decide to look up Carolyn,I was named after my mother's sister, she was killed by a factionless. I see three reports,  
all from Erudite. I see one that says,  
 _Carolyn Matthews_

 _Mother: Jeannine Matthews_

 _Sister: Ellen Matthews, now Dauntless_

 _Brother: Eric Matthews, now Dauntless_

 _Cause of Death: Multiple bullet wounds_

 _Age: Ten_

 _Was killed by a factionless man, believed Divergent, while collecting information on the Eaton case._

 _The man was later executed, by Jeanine Matthews, for murder, and his Divergence_

I scan over it, who was this Ellen Matthews chick? It doesn't make sense! I type in, Ellen Matthews, the screen flashes and says, File Deleted.  
So, whoever she was, she wanted to disappear. I check the other reports, all killed by factionless, all had a brother who transferred to Dauntless. Only one had a sister who transferred to Dauntless. I scan all of the reports, when I  
search, Pedrad.  
I see a file labeled, Carolyn  
 _Carolyn Pedrad_

 _Mother: Three_

 _Father: Uriah_

 _Brother: Theodore_

 _Believed to be Divergent._

Me? I'm not Divergent! Fuck this! I search Three. Nothing! I go back to the reports on the uprising. I click it and it says,  
 _The Murder of Jeanine Matthews_

 _Ellie, Tris, and Four, had come to Erudite to get a simulation Transmitter deactivated, Ellie's mother had put it inside of her, when Jeanine had told her to kill Tris. The simulation began, she was being controlled, partly by Jeanine, partly by Max and Eric. Caleb Prior didn't have enough time before she shot him, he shot her leg and warned Tris, before Ellie pulled the trigger of her own gun, a bullet lodging itself in Caleb Prior's head. Four was able to deactivate the simulation, ready for a confrontation with Jeanine herself, during this Uriah Pedrad led the uprising at the Dauntless compound. Supposedly, Four put his gun to Jeanine's head before she spun on him, Ellie hiding in the background, and told Tris to drop her gun. She did and was dragged away. She asked Four where her daughter was, Ellen had disappeared on the day of the choosing ceremony. She had picked Dauntless. Ellie pulled out her gun. Jeanine turned and aimed hers at Ellie, she shot and at the same time, Ellie let her bullet go into Jeanine's head. Sadly Jeanine's bullet hit a fatal place, her last words were,"I'm Ellen Matthews."_

 _Report written by: Dauntless leader, Four_

No! No, no, no! That can't be it! There has to be more! I put my head onto the desk and see it scratched there, foursets of numbers, 51212514, 5121295, 1312020852319and 3. I write it down and say,"This must be  
important!"

After hours of scanning the number I sigh! Then I see a file in the trash that says,"Numbers=letters."  
I start with the first one  
51212514  
Eababead  
Elabead  
Ellead  
Ellen!  
Ellen, so the girl must have something to do with it!  
5121295  
Eababie  
Elabie  
Ellie, so, what her name was when she transferred?  
1312020852319  
Matthews! So this has to do with, the girl that killed Jeanine?  
3  
C?  
I'm missing something! It can't be C! It has to be more! I reread the report and see, in a small corner I see -1  
-1?  
Dauntless leader Four, -1, Three!  
3 is simply Three!  
My mother is Ellen Matthews, Ellie Matthews, and Three Pedrad! Of course, Caleb Prior gave my mother her leg! He didn't shoot it with a gun! He shot it with electricity, and Jeanine must have tested the sims out on her children! So,  
now I know, Eric Coulter was the one who enslaved my parents. Eric is the one who needs to die.  
 **Tris's POV**

Ellie was dragging me away, Tobias hadn't returned. I knew Ellie killed him, I knew it was really Eric, I knew she was injured by the tears in her shirt, the blood stains, but none of that stopped me from slapping and scratching her scars, and new  
wounds. She never winced, when I had her blood all over my hands, I knew I had to stop, I will go to my death with dignity. She threw me to the guards, and stood by Eric. He said,"The program is wonderful, isn't it? As soon  
as I deactivate she'll be in so much pain, pain that you caused her. Then she'll cause you pain."  
I scream, I rip myself away from the guards and up to Ellie, I grab her hand and says,"Ellie, snap out of it! Please! I know you, this isn't you!"  
The guards drag me away, as Eric says,"Ellie go in front of our guest here."  
Her movements stiff she walks towards me. She stands in my face, suddenly she falls to the ground, a moment later she shrieks, I say,"Ellie! Ellie, what happened!"  
Eric says,"You happened, Beatrice Prior, you caused her all that pain."  
I say,"I'm so sorry Ellie, I was sad, out of my mind, Tobias,"  
She says,"I deserved it Tris."  
Eric says,"Guards, bring Ellie up here, and get Beatrice on the table."  
They drag Ellie up to a metal chair, with leather restraints, Eric straps her in, as he goes down he squeezes her breast. He whispers something to her, and he yells,"Get the serum ready!"  
I was strapped to the table when a guard takes out a purple serum, he injects it into my neck, Ellie smiles, her final mission was complete, the heart monitor stops and the world goes black.  
 _  
_


End file.
